The NARCH initiative will support partnerships of American Indian and Alaska Native (AI/AN) Tribes, Tribal organizations, or non-profit national or area Indian Health Boards, with institutions that conduct intensive academic-level biomedical and behavioral research;these partnerships are called Native American Research Centers for Health.